Trust
by Mushroom-ness
Summary: And maybe Hannibal won't catch her, maybe he'll let her fall, she isn't scared, she doesn't care. [50 sentences. Hannibal x Alana. hannibloom.]


**1. Candlelit**

Over dinner, he noticed the way the shadows and flames danced on her features and thought: _I wonder if you'll rise from the ashes when I'm done with you_.

**2. Dress up**

As a student, she'd worn jeans and baggy shirts and boys' clothing in general, all of that changed when she met the new professor.

**3. Journey**

He isn't exactly fond of this kind of music, but he likes watching her sing along.

**4. Two's company**

'_Three's a crowd,_' she thinks as a fellow student interrupts her one-on-one session with Professor Lecter.

**5. Take my chances**

"You really shouldn't be out hitchhiking on a night like this."

**6. Secret admirer**

He doesn't even wonder about the origami hearts on his desk.

**7. Jealousy**

He can't quite decipher the bitter taste on his tongue when Will speaks to him about kissing Alana.

**8. Fairytale**

"If my life was a fairytale, you'd be the Big Bad Wolf, not Prince Charming."

**9. The little things**

She stared at the Tupperware of food on her desk, how'd he know she was working overtime?

**10. Awkward**

She will never talk about men's asses with Bev _ever again_, especially if the room isn't s_oundproof_.

**11. Safe**

He doesn't need her to know that she's safer out there than in here, with him.

**12. Goofing off**

"And why exactly can't you pass your thesis today?"

**13. Wings**

She doesn't need to fly to know what falling feels like.

**14. Trust**

And maybe Hannibal won't catch her, maybe he'll let her fall, she isn't scared, she doesn't care.

**15. Destiny**

He thinks it doesn't exist, she prefers the word "serendipity".

**16. Home**

"Okay, maybe I'm a little bit drunk, whatever, take me with you."

**17. Heartache**

_"You were already having an affair."_

**18. Obstacle**

The power is out and she's curled up on his couch with a mug of Irish coffee, he wonders about the number of locks in her heart.

**19. Seasons**

Winter is his heart and summer is her smile, autumn is the way she talks and spring is everything he seems to be.

**20. Artwork**

He has a sketch she knows nothing about, for she was asleep while he drew it.

**21. Love letter**

"It was a college thing and I may or may not have been drunk."

**22. Bloom**

She semi-hated the way he flirtatiously changed the subject of each and every conversation they have whenever it became about him.

**23. Opposites**

Opposites attract and then they destroy each other, self-destruct.

**24. Catch me**

"Trust exercises" the department called it.

**25. Lazy**

She liked to call his day offs as "Hannibal's Sloppy Sundays", because of reasons.

**26. Unexpected**

"So, I guess we're finally having that affair."

**27. Quarrel**

He loves the way she manages not to be rude whenever they fight, but still say things that could possibly hurt him.

**28. Gift**

"But it's not Christmas or my birthday."

**29. Flirt**

If he kept on talking to her like this in the lecture room, her classmates were going to start talking.

**30. Old-fashioned**

"No Alana, you take the bed, I'll go and get settled on the couch."

**31. Freefall**

It's the impact that kills them.

**32. Caress**

"Stop being such a gentleman, let's get rough."

**33. Games**

Checkmate, said the Knight to the Queen.

**34. Entwined**

There are mornings when she feels warm and safe and whole, they usually involve him.

**35. Spellbinding**

He's amused at how she doesn't feel the least bit controlled by him.

**36. Tangled**

Call it chance, or luck, or call it Fate, they are bound forever.

**37. Here and now**

"Eager, aren't we?"

**38. Colors**

He was composed of shades of red, this much she knew.

**39. Don't cry**

His office had seen terrible emotional breakdowns, some of these were hers.

**40. Selfless**

First she slapped him, then she kissed him, _thank God you're alive_.

**41. Change of heart**

"What made you stay?"

**42. Sanctity**

"Forgive us, Father, for we have sinned."

**43. Carry**

The car broke down and her stilettos were broken, he was only doing the sensible thing to do.

**44. Hereafter**

On some nights, in the darkness of his bedroom, he could see her in his mind, blood on her lips and a hunger to match his own.

**45. Whisper**

_You're mine._

**46. Patience**

She'll get it right next time.

**47. I'll be there**

Dancing, eight o'clock, she won't take no for answer.

**48. Tomorrow's another day**

Someday, in the future, he just might eat her heart.

**49. The one**

One day, for her, it stopped being just physical.

**50. Yin Yang**

He wonders if he can make that small shade of black in her spread and infect the rest of her, God forbid she do the same to that small blot of white inside of him.


End file.
